After The Hard Landing
by Tempus Meum
Summary: After Harm crashes the borrowed biplane he must do everything that he can to get Mac out of the jungle and safely home.
1. Chapter 1

Title: After the 'Hard Landing'

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Up until the end of A Tangled Webb 1?

Summary: After Harm crashes the borrowed biplane he must do everything that he can to get Mac out of the jungle and safely home.

Part 1

1330 hours local

Somewhere in Paraguay

"Mac...Mac!" Harm had been calling her name for the last five minutes, while trying unsuccessfully to free his leg from the downed biplane.

After being hit by rapid gun fire, when they had blown up Sadik Fahd's truck of Surface to Air Missiles, they had had a fairly hard landing in the forest. He could just see her, hunched forward in her seat.

"You're so stupid Rabb, you risk your life and quit the only thing you have ever known, to save her and after you do, you go and get her killed." He was pulling at his leg as hard as he possibly could as he was chastising himself, so much so that he didn't notice her move in front of him.

"Harm…" Mac's wavering voice came from the front of the plane, "…what did you quit?"

"Mac…Mac are you okay…are you hurt?" Harm asked with relief.

"Ah…yeah…yeah I'm okay…a headache and my arm hurts like a hell but otherwise…you?"

"Yeah…but ah…I'm stuck…my leg is stuck." Harm was still trying unsuccessfully to remove his leg.

"Are you going to be able to get out, because I would help but I can't lift myself out…I think…I think my arm is broken."

"Just…just stay there…I'm trying…"

"Kay…I'm not going anywhere…what were you talking about before…you said you had q_uit the only thing you had ever known_?"

"I…I…I'll tell you later…just give me a minute." Harm leaned forward and started to pull at the seat, he struggled with it and with a cry of pain his leg came free.

"I guess that means you're out…you okay."

Harm pulled himself out of the plane and onto what was left of the wing, until he was standing beside her. "I'll be okay."

"Hey!" Mac said as she looked up at him.

"Hey yourse…MY GOD your head!"

"What?" Mac raised her hand to her forehead and winced in pain as she felt the gash and the sticky mess of blood covering it.

"Stay there for a minute and I'll fix you up." Reaching down behind her he pulled out a bag.

He cleaned her up with a small amount of water and a piece of cloth that he had ripped from his shirt. "I really should put a bandage around this but I'm all out…sorry."

Mac gave him a weak smile, "Thanks it will be okay! Can you help me out, I…ahh…can't put any pressure on this."

"Yeah…here." With his hands under her arms he carefully lifted her out of the plane and down to the ground.

Standing in front of her he looked down at her arm, "I'm sorry…but…I think that's going to need a splint and a sling. I'll find…" He looked around the small clearing made by the crash, "…something…"

Pointing to a log, Harm helped her sit down before scrounging around a tree until he found a suitable straight and sturdy branch. "Umm…Harm I'm not the only one who needs fixing up."

"What?"

"Your…your leg!" Harm looked down to see the blood seeping through his light cotton pants.

"Oh…um…I'll fix you up first…it'll be right!"

"Your sure?"

"Mac, you're the one with a broken arm!"

"Thanks for reminding me."

Sitting down in front of Mac, the look on her face told him that the only thing the splint would do was stop her from doing anymore damage. "I know you're in pain and this is going to hurt like hell, but if I don't straighten your arm and put this on it, it may not heal properly. I don't know how far we are from the nearest hospital."

"It's okay Harm," Mac said between deep breaths that she was using to try and ease the pain "Do what you have to do."

"Are you sure?" Mac nodded, the tears in her eyes didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm really sorry…" he brushed a few tears from her cheek before removing his belt and offering it to her, "…here bite down on this." As he placed the belt into her mouth he left his hand on her cheek for several seconds before focusing his attention on her arm.

Quickly working out what he had to do, he took hold of her wrist and her elbow and in one swift move he pulled and the bones in her arm were back in position. Mac screamed through her clenched teeth as the tears streamed down her face that was red and sweating heavily. He efficiently tore his shirt into strips and using the branch he fashioned a splint and a sling. He then reached up and removed the belt from her mouth carefully, "All done!"

"Hmm…" Mac responded the only way she could.

Wiping the tears from her face he tried to comfort her but his attempts were futile, he knew there was nothing he could do to help ease her pain. So he settled for pulling her into his arms, being careful to avoid her arm, he held her and placed his lips to her forehead. "I'm sorry Mac, I'm so sorry this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me…I'm sorry!" He kissed her hair again, but pulled back when he heard her sniffle and a faint whisper.

"Don't…don't be sorry…it's not your fault…if…if it wasn't for you…I'd…I'd be dead…so please…please don't be sorry." With her good arm around his neck she pulled herself up and buried her face that was still damp with tears into his neck.

"Okay…okay…shh." He held her until her breathing evened out and she had stopped crying.

"You…you need to stop the bleeding…your leg." The blood stain on his pants had grown considerably.

"Okay…umm!" Slowly moving away from her he sat back on the ground and stretched his leg out, wincing in pain as the wound on his leg opened even more. Slowly and carefully he cleaned the blood away to reveal a gash about five centimeters long just above his left knee.

"That looks deep Harm." Mac lowered herself down beside him and lowered her free hand to his leg.

"Yeah…probably needs a few stitches, but for now, this will have to suffice." He took a spare strip off his shirt from his bag and tied it around his leg.

"That's not going to last long if we have to walk very far."

"I know…but there's nothing else. Come on…um we should get out of here and try to get you to a hospital. Do you think you'll be okay?" He turned to her and wiped a few stray hairs from her face.

"Well I'm going to have to be, we can't stay here and it's not as if you can carry me out of here." She smiled weakly.

"I could try."

"Yeah I know you would, but you've already done so much Harm, I couldn't ask you to do anymore."

"You wouldn't have to ask Mac. You know I would do anything for you don't you?"

"Yeah I guess I do, you are here aren't you?"

"So…do you want me to carry you?" Harm stood up and gathered the few belongings that they had.

"No…I can walk for the moment." She replied as she stood up.

"Well the offer will remain open."

"Thanks!"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: After the 'Hard Landing'

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Up until the end of A Tangled Webb 1?

Summary: After Harm crashes the borrowed biplane he must do everything that he can to get Mac out of the jungle and safely home.

Part Two

They walked in the direction of the Hacienda, hoping that it would have been abandoned by now, and that some mode of transport would be available to them. After about two hours Mac had finally had enough, she stopped and sat down on a fallen tree. Sensing no movement behind him he stopped and turned around.

"Mac, are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm okay." She replied breathing heavily, "I just…need…to…rest a…minute."

"I thought Marines were tough and never admitted when they were tired." Harm joked.

"Please don't Harm, with what I have been through in the last few weeks I am not feeling too much like a marine." Mac leaned forward with her head in her hand and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry I really shouldn't be making jokes." He said as he sat down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay we'll rest for a while…half-an-hour maybe then we'll walk for a bit longer before it gets dark."

"Okay." Taking a deep breath Mac leant against him and closed her eyes. Harm leant his head against hers and also closed his eyes.

As Mac slept a million thoughts were running through Harm's mind. Mostly about what he had given up for the woman next to him, and whether he should actually admit it to her.

About twenty-five minutes later he brushed his fingers across her cheek in an attempt to wake her. When she opened her eyes she looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "We should try and…cover a bit more distance before…"

"I guess so…"

"We can stay here if you want."

"No…no its okay…I can keep going." Mac stood and carefully stretched her back.

"Another hour or so and then we can make some sort of camp for the night."

"Sounds like a plan."

"We really should be changing these bandages but I don't think there is anything else we could use. Hopefully we won't be out here long for them to get infected."

For the last half hour of their walk Mac was leaning quite heavily on Harm. When they came to a clearing Harm stopped them and carefully helped Mac to the ground.

"I'll go and get some things for a fire okay, you stay here and I'll be back in a few minutes okay."

"Hmm…" Mac replied from her place leaning up against a tree.

Ten minutes later Harm was arranging the sticks and branches into a small fire, which he then lit with the matches he had in his bag, He had positioned the fire close enough to Mac that she wouldn't have to move to feel the heat.

"Sorry I can't offer you any food." He said as he placed a log on the small but raging fire and moved to sit next to her.

"That's okay…I don't think I could eat anyway."

"Are you feeling okay?" It wasn't like Mac to turn down food.

"Feeling a little off, that's all."

"I'm not surprised really; you have been through a lot."

"I guess." She said leaning her head back and taking a long deep breath.

"I remember the last time we were out in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah you said we should share body heat because the temperature was going to drop."

"I did didn't I." Harm smiled across at her. "I also remember that you needed an invitation."

"You know Harm I'm not the same person I used to be." Mac was still leaning back against the tree not looking at him.

"Oh?" Was that her way of telling him that she didn't want to take him up on the offer.

Mac's movements however surprised him. She turned herself towards him slightly, "Do you mind?" Mac leaned her head down on his chest, being careful not to squash her arm.

"Not at all." Harm wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You know Harm…you never answered my question."

"What question was that?" He asked looking down at her and brushing a stray hair from her face.

"What did you quit?" She asked adjusting herself slightly.

"Oh…that question."

"Yeah that question."

"Oh…well…"

"Come on Harm spit it out!"

"My job…" He whispered.

"Your job…what?" Mac pulled back and looked him in the eye. "You quit your job? Please tell me you didn't resign your commission." Harm just nodded and averted his eyes.

"Why…why would you do that?"

"I did it to find you." He looked at her again and was met with a look of shock. "I knew you were in trouble and the Admiral wouldn't let me go TAD or take leave, so I told him that I resigned, when he didn't argue I left."

"You did this for…for me." Harm nodded.

"I couldn't just let you die…if you had have died while I was just sitting around in DC…I'd…never have forgiven myself."

"How did…how did you know where I was?"

"I didn't…well not really."

"Then how?"

"I guess I just used this…" Harm lifted a hand to his chest and laid it over his heart. "It led me right to you…well it almost did…it led me to Victor he knew you were at the Hacienda."

"I guess that connection doesn't only go one way then."

"Connection?"

"I found you when you were lost in the middle of the ocean, you found me when I was lost in Paraguay."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Harm reached down and took her good hand in his. "Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"When we…when we get out of here and back to civilization, can we sit down and…sit down and talk."

"You can bet on it…I'm not letting you go this time."

"What about you and…Webb?"

"Me and Webb? There is no me and Webb."

"Oh…I just thought…the kiss?" Harm whispered.

"Kiss? Oh…I was just comforting him…it meant…he's in a really bad…what he went through…no one should…

"It's alright…you're safe now…both of you are!"

"When we get back Harm…we will sit down and talk."

Harm brought her hand up to his lips, "Lets get some sleep, I don't know how far we have to go in the morning."

"Okay." Mac again moved around a bit to make herself without disturbing her arm, by now it was almost numb.

"Night Mac." He kissed her fingers again before tightening his hold on her.

"Goodnight, Harm." She settled into his chest and it wasn't long before they were both sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: After the 'Hard Landing'

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Up until the end of A Tangled Webb 1?

Summary: After Harm crashes the borrowed biplane he must do everything that he can to get Mac out of the jungle and safely home.

Part Three

0530 hours

Somewhere in Paraguay

Mac woke first, but only after she had bumped her arm causing her to sit bolt upright and bite her tongue to stop from screaming, When Harm woke about five minutes later she was still sitting forward cradling her arm.

"Mac…Mac are you okay?" He moved himself around so he could see her face.

"Hmm…I just…bumped my arm."

"We really need to get you to a hospital."

"That would be good." Harm stood up and helped her to her feet.

"Well it really shouldn't be too much longer, so the sooner we start…"

"The sooner I get pain killers."

"Do…you think…you'll be okay?"

"Harm…please stop asking me that…I have the worst headache and a broken arm. I think it is obvious that I'm in pain…so can we just…go."

"Sorry…I didn't…"

"It's okay…I know…" She reached for his hand and squeezed it lightly. "Come on."

By 0700 they were approaching the Hacienda.

"We should watch the place for a little while to make sure there is no one here before we try and take a car." Harm whispered. Mac just nodded as they crept forward and crouched down on the small rise where Harm and Victor Galindez had been when they had seen Mac with Sadik the day before.

After about fifteen minutes Harm was convinced that the place was abandoned. He sent Mac to wait around a corner down the road for him while he crept forward to find a car. Ten minutes later Mac was climbing in to the car and they were headed back to town to find some medical attention.

"So what else have you been doing while I've been gone?"

"Well I did spend a hell of a lot of time worrying about you, and then I was bugging the Admiral for information about you. And then doing everything I could to get the information myself."

"Everything you could?"

"Well yeah…"

"You may have to explain yourself."

"If I have too?"

"You do."

"Oh…well…I called Porter Webb."

"You did?"

"Yeah…she actually told me that I should be concerned for your welfare…which only made me worry even more. Then I called Catherine Gail."

"Who's Catherine Gail?"

"She's with the CIA, pretty high up in the chain; I knew she would get me in contact with Harrison Kershaw."

"And I take it she did?"

"Well not at first…I had to visit her sick mother first."

"And…"

"Well it's…its stupid."

"We have a while…Come on flyboy spill it."

"I ah…I had to marry her." His last two words were so quite she hardly heard him.

"What?"

"Well her mother thought I was her fiancé and she requested that we cancel the wedding and get married in…in front of her. She was dying and she didn't want to miss it."

"So you're married?" Mac said as her heart was beating wildly.

"No!"

"But you just said…"

"You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry…continue."

"Thankyou…well I called Bud and he got the vows off the net and he performed the ceremony."

"Bud did?"

"Yeah…he didn't…ah…research it very well…they were for same sex couples from Denmark." Mac couldn't hold back the small giggle that escaped her lips. "Hey it's not that funny."

"Yeah it is."

"I guess it was…weird thing was, her mum started to improve almost straight away."

"Wow…a miracle." Mac was still trying to control her laughter while nursing her arm.

"Well it was worth it…Kershaw filled in the Admiral…and I got the information that I needed. Not that it was good news. You were both missing and no one knew whether you were alive or not. He said 'No' before I even had the chance to ask him if I could go after you."

"So he refused to let you go TAD, and wouldn't let you take emergency leave so you…quit?"

"Yeah…I told him that I would resign and that my status would be terminal leave."

"What did he say?"

"Not much at first, just said 'Do what you gotta do!"

"Is that it?"

"…Ahh yeah."

"I've always been able to tell if you are lying to me."

"Well…before I left he asked me what I was willing to risk to keep you if I did find you." Mac turned herself to face him in the car.

"And…what did you tell him?"

"I told him I hadn't thought it through."

"Oh…" She tried to hide her disappointment.

"But I have had a lot of time to think recently…I think I know now."

"You think?"

"Yeah…if he asked me again…the answer would be…everything…" He kept his eyes on the road as he waited for her response.

"Everything?" Mac whispered.

"If it meant that…that…if you…feel the same way?" Mac's eyes filled with tears, she knew she couldn't put a coherent sentence together, so instead she reached over and took his hand. Holding it lightly she held it in her lap for the remainder of the trip.

It was close to 4 pm when they pulled up to the Hotel 'Beuvo Simpatico' after spending two hours in the hospital where Mac got a cast on her arm, three stitches in her forehead and some pain killers and Harm received seven stitches in his knee.

"So what now?" Harm asked as he got out of the car, and walked around to Mac's door.

"Well hopefully the doorman will remember me and he'll lend us a key."

"What will he think when you're with a different man?" He asked as he grabbed the bag and followed her inside.

"Well he can think what he likes can't he, as it is really none of his business." Mac smiled as she slipped her hand into Harm's as they approached the desk.

Five minutes later they were walking into the hotel room.

"The first thing I want to do is take a bath." Mac said as she collapsed onto the bed.

"It looks like you should sleep for a while." Harm said as he walked into the bedroom.

"I don't think I could sleep, a bath would be good."

"If you say so, stay here and I'll run it for you."

When Harm walked back into the bedroom, after filling the bath tub with water and bubbles, he found Mac sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Bath's ready." He said sitting down next to her.

"Thanks!"

"There is a towel on the bench, take your time." Harm told her as she stood.

Mac took two steps towards the bathroom before turning back to face him. "Did I…ah…ever say thankyou?"

"I don't need you to…"

"I don't think I did…so…Thankyou…for saving my life."

"I had no choice…" Mac smiled as she turned around and walked into the bathroom.

Harm lay down and took a deep breath, 'At least I know she is safe.' He said to himself as he closed his eyes.

Opening his eyes he took a look at his watch, and was shocked to realize he had fallen asleep. "Hey Mac, did you drown in there?" He had been asleep for 25 minutes. When there was no response he stood up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Mac?" Still no response. "Mac, I'm coming in!" He found her sleeping with her plastered arm on the edge of the tub, surrounded by a few remaining bubbles. Realising that she was probably cold he slowly bent down and placed his hand on her cheek. "Mac…Mac…wake up Mac." She slowly opened her eyes.

"Harm!" She cried out as she sat up straight with her arms across her chest. "What…what are you doing in here?"

"You…ah…fell asleep, I thought that I'd better wake you…before you froze to death."

Harm stood up and passed her towel, before walking out and back into the bedroom.

Five minutes later Mac came out of the bathroom, in a tank top and shorts, towel drying her hair. Harm was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Did you have a nice bath?"

"Yeah…but I was a little cold towards the end of it." Climbing into the bed she lay down next to him. "If someone hadn't woken me I might have froze to death."

"Well it was good thing that they woke you up then isn't it?" Harm said pulling himself up to lean against the head board.

"Thanks…Harm…for waking me up." Mac replied as she pulled herself up to sit next to him.

"How about I call room service and we get something to eat." Mac nodded her head, she then leant over and kissed Harm's bear shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Just for being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Sarah." Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he pulled her against his chest. "So how bout that food?"

"I'm starved."

"You're feeling better then?"

"A little, the bath did me good."

"Good!" Harm replied as he grabbed the phone from the bedside table and dialed the number for room service.

"It will be about twenty minutes he said placing the phone back on the hook a couple of minutes later. What do you want to do until then?"

"Can we just lay here, I don't think I can move."

"No problem!" Laying down Mac settled back against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

When the food arrived, Harm left Mac on the bed and retrieved it, he then brought it back and laid everything out in front of her.

"Real food!" Mac dove into to her sandwich. "This is…the best…sandwich…that I…have ever tasted." Mac said between mouthfuls.

"Just wait until we get back to D.C., I'm going to take you…to the best restaurant I can find."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Mac took another bite of her food then lent against him.

They ate the rest of their meal in the same position, and when they were done, Harm placed their plates in the floor and they climbed under the covers. Mac lay her head on his chest before he even had the chance to get comfortable.

"Sorry!" She said raising her head when Harm began to wriggle beneath her.

"No…it's alright, let's just get some sleep…we both really need it." He pulled her back down towards him. "Goodnight and sleep well, if you need anything, anything at all just wake me up okay."

"Okay. Night Harm."

Within minutes Mac was asleep and Harm wasn't far behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: After the 'Hard Landing'

Author: Tempus Meum

Rating:

Disclaimer: The characters and premise used in this story are unfortunately not owned by me. If JAG was mine…the possibilities.

Spoilers: Up until the end of A Tangled Webb 1?

Summary: After Harm crashes the borrowed biplane he must do everything that he can to get Mac out of the jungle and safely home.

Part Four

0200 hours local

Beuvo Simpatico

Harm & Mac's Hotel Room.

Harm was awoken by a deafening scream, at first he didn't know where it had come from or where he was. But everything came back to him, Mac was no longer laying beside him. Reaching over he switched on the light and found her sitting up with her knees tucked under her chin and she was rocking back and forth shivering.

"Mac...Mac? What's wrong?" He quickly moved up beside her.

"Screaming…all I can hear…is screaming…I can't get it out of my head…" Mac spoke quickly as she covered her ears with her hands.

"Hey…hey shhh, its alright, it's over Mac, no ones going to hurt you, they'll have to get through me first…it's okay shh." Harm wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest.

"It just won't stop Harm…I can't sleep."

"I'm not going to lie to you Mac and tell you I know how you feel and I'm not going to tell you that I can make it go away. But I will do my best to be here for you, I'm not going to let anything happen to you I promise you that."

Mac pulled away and looked up at his face before she responded. "You're too good to me Harm…Thank you for everything."

"You don't need to thank me Mac; you've done more for me than anyone else I know. Come on, come back here and lay down." Harm pulled away from her and shuffled back until he was leaning against the head of the bed. Mac followed him and laid her head on his chest.

He looked down at her as she stared into the darkness. He thought back to the times in his life that he couldn't sleep, and what he used to do. He'd pull out his guitar and the music would fill his mind, pushing out his troubles. In the absence of a guitar the only other thing he could think of to do was sing. With a soothing hand on his back he began to hum one of his favorite songs and soon the words followed.

Somewhere there's a river, lookin' for a stream

Somewhere there's a dreamer, lookin' for a dream

Somewhere there's a drifter, trying to find his way

Somewhere someone's waitin' to hear somebody say

I believe in you, I can't even count the ways

That I believe in you, and all I want to do

Is help you believe in you

Somewhere someone's reachin', trying to grab that ring

Somewhere there's a silent voice, learning how to sing

Some of us can't move ahead, we're paralyzed with fear

Everybody's listening, 'Cause we all need to hear.

I believe in you, I can't even count the ways

That I believe in you, and all I want to do

Is help you believe in you

I will hold you up, I will help you stand

I will comfort you, when you need a friend

I will be the voice that's calling

I believe in you, I can't even count the ways

I believe in you, all I want to show you

I believe in you, and there are just so many ways

That I believe in you, baby what else can I do

But I believe in you, I believe in you

All I want to know is you believe, believe in you.

Harm looked down again to find Mac sleeping peacefully in his arms. "I'm not going to let anything else happen to you Sarah." He whispered.

He watched her sleep for about half an hour before drifting off to sleep himself.

0800 hours local

Beuvo Simpatico

Harm & Mac's Hotel Room

A movement against his chest woke Harm from a deep and peaceful sleep. Opening his eyes he looked down at her. "Hey…how long have you been awake?"

"Awhile I'm sorry if I woke you…my arm was getting sore and I had to move it."

"That's okay…how is it?...Do you need more pain killers?"

"No…I'll…I'll be okay."

"You're in pain, you don't have to act tough around me Mac, you forget how well I know you." Harm reached over to the bedside table next to him, grabbed the pills and the bottle of water and passed them to Mac.

Mac pulled herself into a sitting position carefully using her good arm. "Thanks!"

"Now you stay there, I'll see about getting us some breakfast and some plane tickets out of here."

"But we can't leave yet, we haven't found Sadik and…"

"Hey…stop…you're injured Mac you can't go running around the country side after a terrorist."

"It's only a broken arm, it will be okay. I want to see Clay and make sure he's okay. He saved my life by…by..."

"Yeah…I know."

They were eating breakfast on the bed when there was a knock on the door, and then it opened. They both sprang from the bed and grabbed their guns that were strategically placed nearby. However, taking a step around the corner they were faced with Victor Galindez and a very sorry looking Clayton Webb.

"Clay!" Mac immediately went to his side and helped him in to a chair. "How are you? Have you been seen by a doctor? Why aren't you in a hospital?"

"Mac?" It was Harm who placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Sorry."

Webb seemed to stare at them for a few seconds before he spoke, "Sarah…I'm alright, the doctor patched me up…I…"

"He wouldn't stay at the hospital." Victor collapsed in a chair opposite them.

"Why not?" Mac asked,

"Yeah…you look like…hell…Webb."

"Thanks Rabb, I guess that means I look better than I feel."

"To answer your question Sarah, we contacted the U.S. a plane should be here this afternoon to pick us up." He was still distracted by the fact that Harm's hands still rested on Mac's shoulders.

"But Sadik…?"

"There's not much we can do…he could be anywhere."

"I guess…I just…"

"Mac…Webb's right…we need to go home and get you both some medical attention…Webb especially. "He turned to Clay in time to see the man sway and fall forward. "Okay Webb you are going to lie down and not get up until we have to head home."

"With the help of Victor, Harm got Clay lying down on the couch they removed his shoes and Mac placed a blanket over him. After explaining to the Gunny about how Mac broke her arm they left him with a pile of blankets and a couple of pillows and returned to the bedroom to let him get some sleep.

Mac collapsed back on the bed and closed her eyes. Sitting down beside her he covered her hand that was laying on her stomach with his own.

"You okay?"

"Umm…yeah I think, just seeing him like that, brought a few things back…that's all."


End file.
